Frostleaf
"What's going on? Is Creekleap hurt?" —Frostkit after Creekleap's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 Frostleaf is a mottled pale brown and white speckled tom with a white face and legs, blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Frostkit is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Heartsong and Creekleap. Thunderpaw is listed under Final Allegiances as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Darkminnow. - Chapter 21 A quarter moon later, Iceslide is crouched by the side of the clearing eating a mouse when Creekleap shoots past him, and Iceslide jumps, exclaiming "Slow down!" Creekleap calls over his shoulder and apologizes before disappearing into the nursery. It's noted that just a few days ago, Heartsong gave birth to their kits: Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit. Creekleap has been running around like he's on catnip ever since, visiting his kits as often as possible and making sure that Heartsong has everything she needs. - Chapter 25 As Heartsong crouches by Creekleap, Cherryberry is trying to block Heartsong's kits view of the clearing, moving back and forth as they struggle to get through. Frostkit squeaks as he asks what's going on and if Creekleap is hurt. Cherryberry doesn't seem to know what to say. She says that they must stay there for now, her voice cracking with sadness. Tansykit slips between her legs and runs across the clearing, and as Cherryberry spins to try to catch her, Frostkit and Wetkit run out after her. Cherryberry gasps at them to wait, but they ignore her. Shimmerstar steps back as the kits near, staring at their father with wide wary eyes. They keep a distance as though afraid to get any closer. Frostkit takes a wary step toward Creekleap and prods him, his eyes round. Heartsong looks away, and Shimmerstar rests her tail over her back as she quietly tells the kits that their father hunts with StarClan now. Frostkit stares up at her with wide eyes as he realizes what this means. He breaks into a wail and presses his head against his flank, Tansykit and Wetkit join him. As Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit cry and huddle against Creekleap's body, it shatters Iceslide's heart. He silently tells them how sorry he is for taking their father away. When Heartsong tells them that they must say goodbye to Creekleap now, Frostkit whispers a goodbye before joining Wetkit and Heartsong. - Chapter 27 As Frostedcloud and Shimmerstar argue about sending out a hunting patrol, Shimmerstar says that Heartsong and Cherryberry's kits have to eat. It's noted that the prey the patrol catches isn't enough for the clan, and many cats were going to sleep hungry. Most cats insisted on letting the queens and kits have their share. It's noted that other cats are practicing battle moves in the camp. Even the newest apprentices, Wetpaw, Tansypaw, and Frostpaw are receiving early battle training, though they will remain in the camp during the gathering. - Chapter 28 When Bone Shred leaves, Heartsong cries Wetpaw's name and runs to his body, covering him with licks and sobbing. Tansypaw and Frostpaw rush to her side, staring at their dead brother in shock. - Chapter 29 Creekleap is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that Creekleap was so fun and playful, and he loved Heartsong and their kits. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Frostleaf is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Frostleaf is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "What's going on? Is Creekleap hurt?" -Frostkit after Creekleap's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters